


maybe the world could be ours tonight

by vityuu (nanahoney)



Series: Nathmarc November [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Ballroom Dancing, I wrote this instead of studying, Light Angst, M/M, Nath is arranged to be married to Mari, Nathmarc November, i guess??, these two are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanahoney/pseuds/vityuu
Summary: “May I have this dance?” Marc looks up from his crystal filled with champagne and smiles. Nathaniel almost nervously smiles back.“Is this really proper, your Highness?” he asks.Nathaniel shrugs, his hand still holding out for him, luring him. “Who cares?”“People will talk,” he tells him but he’s already letting go of his glass. He’s never been good at resisting anything, he thinks, not involving Nathaniel. His childhood friend, the one his family came to visit every year during the summer, who’s seen him laugh and seen him cry.Nathaniel, who is very much engaged.





	maybe the world could be ours tonight

“May I have this dance?” Marc looks up from his crystal filled with champagne and smiles. Nathaniel almost nervously smiles back.

“Is this really proper, your Highness?” He asks as he puts it down onto the buffet table standing in a lonesome corner of the wide, brightly-lit space. The murmur of the ballroom - the soft melody the orchestra is playing and the sound of heels clicking against the floor - stays as background noise, so much so that Marc barely registers it. Instead, the thumbs at the neck of his crystal flute.

Nathaniel shrugs, his hand still holding out for him, luring him. “Who cares?”

“People will talk,” he tells him but he’s already letting go of his glass. He’s never been good at resisting anything, he thinks, not involving Nathaniel. His childhood friend, the one his family came to visit every year during the summer, who’s seen him laugh and seen him cry.

Nathaniel, who is very much engaged.

“Then let them,” he says back and tugs his long black coat closer to himself. “Let them,” he says again, but Marc isn’t sure who he’s trying to convince.

“I’ve had my first dance with Marinette.” He holds his hand out again. Marc, so, so weak, takes it. “I don’t owe them more.”

“I suppose so.” He smiles and squeezes his hand. It’s soft and warm and big, and he knows his is cold and clammy, but he’s trying not to think of that. “Where is your bride-to-be anyway?”   
  
“Off dancing with her knight in shining armour.” Nathaniel laughs as he leads him to the dance floor. People stare at them, they whisper but Marc just holds onto his hand tighter. His red coat suddenly feels too heavy on his shoulders. “I think they slipped out to our garden.”   
  
“Oh?” He says and puts his hand on his waist to pull him closer. He smiles; his face is wonderfully flushed up close. “Our garden, is it?” he teases.

“Yes,” Nathaniel answers and smiles as he looks out the wide windows crowning the ballroom, out at the barely-illuminated maze of green, the moon, a toenail, hanging above it almost magically. It  _ is  _ their garden, Marc thinks - it’s there, under the tree right in the middle of the maze, that Nathaniel confessed for the first time, before there was a heavy ring on his finger, and it’s there, by the big fountain, that they shared their first kiss one summer.

It’s there that Nathaniel, hollow-voiced and tight-lipped, told him he would be wed to the princess of the neighbouring kingdom. Marc, merely a noble, hadn’t stood a chance.

Marc hums and looks back over his shoulder to smile at it as they sway to the soft hum of the violin, fingers laced together perfectly. “I guess you’re right, it is our garden.”   
  
“Do you think anyone’d notice us slipping out?”   
  
Marc looks back at him and laughs. “I think they’d notice that both the future bride  _ and  _ groom have gone missing, yes.”

Nathaniel laughs along, bumping their foreheads together. He brings his hand up to kiss his palm and squeeze it gently, as if he’s afraid it’s going to break. It hurts, it hurts a lot and Marc knows, deep inside, that they shouldn’t be doing this, not in public. Not where people could see.

“I just want to be alone with you. Please?” He smiles at him again and it’s so, so hopeful, like Marc would say no. He smiles back, squeezes his hand and nods. 

“Yeah,” he softly agrees, keeping his eyes on him. People are staring again, he can feel their gazes crawling uncomfortably up his back.

Just this one last time, he thinks (knows) and lets him guide him up the stairs and out, where the moon will be able to hide them again, where there’d be just the two of them, alone and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know, i just love these two and i wanted to write them again cause life has been Stressful lately
> 
> i hope it's ok! it's almost 9 PM here so i can't tell lol i gotta,,,, sleep sigh
> 
> feel free to find me @seleneslyre-writes on tumblr as well as @chuarebeautiful on twitter!


End file.
